Wingless Angel-Chapter 29
Wingless Angel-Chapter 29 Mike P.O.V "Damn it Christopher! Just because I'm a medical student doesn't mean you can throw the injuried at me!" Nina exclaimed. I heard what a thought was the sound of her dropping the first-aid kit. "Your lucky she's much harder to kill in the day because she's a child of Hemera or else she would have been dead already!" From the lack of an responce, I guessed that Christopher was still out cold. I heard Nina sigh. "You guys want anything? Something to eat?" She asked us. "Sure." I said, Silena said nothing. The sound of footsteps told me that Nina had already walked into the kitchen. I turned my attention to Silena, because I could smell her favourite lavender soap. "You okay Silena?" I asked her. When she didn't reply, I thought that she was sleeping. Then I heard the sound of sobbing, I realised what was happening, Silena was crying silently. "Whoa, Silena are you okay?" I asked. I felt her grab my shirt, and sobbed into it. "I'm not okay! Theresa and Christopher got hurt because I couldn't attack Allison!." She gripped my shirt harder. "It's all my fault!" "It's not Silena." I said wrapping my arms around her. "It's mine." I could hear the horror in her voice. "No it's not Mike-" "Yes, it is. I was completely useless in the fight. I can't even see what's infront of me. If I hadn't fail that stupid test, I would have been able to protect Chris and Tessa. And you too." I said. "No Mike-" "Silena stop it!" My sudden outburst cut her off. "I know I'm just a nuisance to you guys, I shouldn't be even on this quest. But I wanted to help somehow, I just didn't want to be completely useless. I wanted to help....I just wanted to help-" I choked up. "Oh Mike." Silena hugged me harder. We both sobbed, I couldn't remember the last time I cried like this. I had to be strong for Silena for so long. Now it just felt good to let it all out. I began to sing, the song I used to sing to Silena when she was still scared of the dark. The lullaby our mother sang to us when we were little. I felt Silena go limp in my arms, her breath was heavy and steady, it made me sure she was asleep. Soon enough, my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep myself. Chris P.O.V I was lying on the sofa, holding the Arms of Helios in my hands. When I came to, I heard Mike and Silena crying then falling sleep. Seeing their bond, I had to remember Allison. They way we acted when we were kids, now she was a monster made by Darius to kill me. I held the coin in my hands, as if crushing it would solve all my problems. It would be a strong weapon in the near future, the battle between me and the others and Darius. "Your awake and I see the twins are asleep." Nina said, walking into the living room, holding a tray of cookies and milk. "Yeah. By the way you did a good job with the bandaging thing." I looked down to my chest where bandages covered my bare chest, protecting my wound from infection as well as stopping the bleeding. "Thanks. It was nothing, really." She replied. "Hey thanks, if it wasn't for you me and Tess would be-" The sudden realisation hit me like a brick wall. "Theresa!" I started to get up, wincing at the pain from the wound on my chest. Nina held me down. "Christopher your not healed yet! You used up all your energy to teleport here. Your body just doesn't have the strength to heal the wound. You have to rest!" "I need to check on her. Where-" "She's in your room. Resting, I'm afraid she won't be able to participate in your battle. She was seriously injuried." I sat down again and sighed. "I don't want to lose her, like-" I choked. "Like-" "Like Dellilah?" I nodded. "You love her don't you?" She asked. I nodded again. "I can't be with her. I'm immortal, she's not." I paused choosing my words carefully. "As much as I can't be with her, I don't want to lose her either. I don't want to watch her die." I looked at her."Nina tell me what I should do." My sister was silent for a while. "I can't decide that for you Chris. I'm sorry I can't be much help in this." Then she looked at the table where I placed all my weapons. "Christopher where's your sword?" "Destroyed. Don't worry I have other weapons." I replied. I saw the sides of Nina's mouth form into a smile. "Looks like I can help you somehow." She helped me to get to my feet. "Come on follow me." Every step I took made me wince. Nina led me to what used to be our Grandmother's room before her passing. I was surprised that the room was still in perfect condition. The wheelchair she used to use was still in the corner, and the room still smelled like faint cinnamon. "I haven't had the heart to clean it out. It's hard Christopher, waking up and not seeing her sleeping on her bed." She said, helping me to sit on my Grandmother's bed. I know, I wanted to say, but couldn't bring myself to. Nina went to my Grandmother's closet. She searched through it for a while. Then she took it out, it was long and wrapped in cloth. "Here." She said, handed the thing to me and removed the cloth. First I recognised a hilt, then a sheath, it was a sword, more importantly it was my father's sword. I grabbed the sword and pulled it free of it's sheath. It's blade was silver, it was a traditional greek sword, a short blade, but wide, it would be one of those swords that a foot soldier would've used. On the silver blade, the name "Fauns" was carved into it. "It's beautiful." I said. Nina smiled. "It was dad's sword. When they found his body, they gave us this sword, thinking it was just some plaything. But it's not." Nina sat beside me on the bed. "It's more than just a sword Christopher. Sure it's just made of normal Silver and not celestial bronze so it won't kill monsters in one hit. But it's enchanted, it will never break and never go blunt. It's a family heirloom that has been passed down from the great warriors in our family." I realised what she was saying. "Then I don't deserve it. All I do is get my friends hurt." "Don't say that. You deserve this sword more than I do." She put a supportive hand on my shoulder. "I think this sword has sat behind Grandma's closet for far too long. It about time it sees battle again don't cha think?" "What's it's name? Every demigod weapon had a name. What's this sword's name?" "Filargyria." "Avarice." I translated, surprised my sudden knowledge of greek. She nodded. "Greed. Is not necessarily a bad thing. You need balance for everything." I sheathed the sword. "Thanks Nina." I hugged my sister, she returned it. "Your welcome Christopher." Then she let go of me. "Silena can rest in my room, luckily Ben is not here again, off on some business trip." She rolled her eyes. "Boys." She said it like an insult. "Hey!" She laughed. "Your not a boy remember? Your a man." She kissed my forehead. "Now go rest. Sleep on the other sofa beside Mike kay?" "Okay." I said, walking out of the room, bringing along with me my new sword. Nina carried Silena to her room. It wasn't a hard thing to do, Silena was small and petite, she didn't weigh much. When she closed the door behind her, instead of sleeping on the sofa, I went into my room where Theresa slept. I saw her on my bed, sleeping. She was still struggling to breath. I took a chair and sat beside her. She was pale, and she didn't look peaceful, the expression of her face was full suffering. Whatever barrier or wall I had set up to stop myself from loving her, shattered when I saw her in this state. I grabbed her hand with mine. I remembered the time where I healed the wound on her arm. I did the same thing, I channelled my healing power into her body. I felt my body'' say no'' as I did that, like it was saying that I need to heal my own body. I ignored it, and healed Theresa. Slowly her breath steadied, she didn't struggle to breath anymore, neither did she look pale. I smiled, but the effort to heal her, drained all of the remaining energy within me. I felt my eyes get heavy and I laid my head on the bed, beside Theresa's body. Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 30|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 12:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page